A Little Help
by jerna.collins
Summary: In which Lyon found out that Gray is keeping a "girly white thing" and that the white haired man has something up his sleeve to help Juvia and the other ice mage face each other's feelings. (Gruvia)


**A LITTLE HELP**

A Gruvia Oneshot Fan Fiction

Juvia has been eyeing the two ice mages for a couple minutes now while they talk over something that to Juvia seems like a super-confidential secret until she hears Lyon scream from the top of his lungs, "HAH! BUT WHAT ABOUT THAT GIRLY WHITE THING WITH A SMILING FACE I SAW IN YOUR APARTMENT WHEN I WENT THERE THE OTHER DAY?"

Gray smacks the white-haired guy hard on the head and answers through gritted teeth, "Shut up. It's none of your business and it's not girly."

"Yes, it is. Ur told us about this when we were kids. It's called a—"

"Oh, shut up, you pointy eyed idiot," the raven haired man says.

Lyon chuckles while shaking his head. "Fine; I'm not going to bother you. On the other hand—JUVIAAAAAA!" he says in utter delight but everyone from Fairy Tail notices that he'd dropped off the honorific.

"What do you want, Lyon-sama?" the water mage says, a bit nervously as she starts to back away.

"Oh, no, no, I am not going to _freak you out_ this time," Lyon quickly replies as he holds his hands up slightly; a sign of peace and good intentions.

"What is it that you want from Juvia?"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't be stumbling over your feet and begging for your love because I know that I am not the one for you. I just want to say something."

"Okaaaaaay?" Juvia says, a bit hesitating.

"Shall we?" Lyon asks while angling his head towards the door of the guild. He's going to tell her something outside. It must be that important.

As soon as they're out of earshot, Lyon holds Juvia's shoulders and makes her look face to face and eye to eye with him. "This is going to be real quick," he says, as if it's really urgent and should be very private and highly crucial.

A little bad thought crosses Juvia's mind telling her that Lyon is going to kiss her. But she trusts him now that he's not going to do anything unlikely to her.

"So, I am doing a little investigation or rather a proof gathering if that cold-hearted idiot really likes you. I came up with this not only I realized that I am not the one you love but also because I could make sure of it that the whole world agrees that you deserved to be loved back by that bastard," Lyon says. "Erza and Mirajane are involved because I am making them observe things between you two when I am not around but sometimes, I would pay Gray a visit in his apartment and chat a little and investigate a bit more."

Lyon pauses for a moment, making the water mage process the information and she says, "Lyon-sama, Juvia is so grateful you are doing this but maybe you are just wasting your time—"

Lyon laughs. "Oh, no. I don't waste time on things that would NEVER happen. I spend it wisely and please, drop the "sama." "

Juvia giggles upon knowing that some people out there such as Erza and Mira and even Lyon still has faith in her "hopeless-romantic-ness."

"And Lyon-sa—" she stops and corrects herself, "And Lyon, what was that "girly white thing" you just said back in the guild?" she asks.

"It looks familiar. You know, Ur had one of that before and Gray asked about it and of course, she told us what it was about and I don't know; I didn't know underwear prince would be keeping one."

Juvia wants to make herself believe that it's hopefully a teru-teru bozu Lyon's referring to but she's afraid she'll just probably get her expectations up for nothing. Lyon rolls his tongue uttering something in silence as if he's trying to search for a right word for something he is about to name but can't quite name it yet.

Juvia looks at him as he gets frustrated bit by bit. "Damn it! I've almost got it. It's a tebuka—no. A terib—ugh, sounds lame," he argues with himself.

"A teru-teru bozu?" Juvia suggests.

"YES YES YES YES YES THAT'S WHAT IT IS YOU ARE SO WONDERFUL AS ALWAYS THANK YOU FOR THAT," he quickly says without a pause.

"Juvia's got one of that before," she quietly answers.

"How did I not think of that earlier? How could I forget? I'm sorry, Juvia, what?" he says, feeling ashamed he didn't hear what the water mage just told him.

"Juvia said: she had many of those teru-teru bozu back then."

"You do?! Well, that speaks of something. We must secretly sneak into his home tonight, then, when he's dead to the world and naked and dreaming of having the whole of Earthland agree to him about getting nude in public."

"Lyon, that is just so bad!" Juvia hopelessly says.

He looks at her. "We are just going to confirm if it's really yours. And if it is, well, he's going to be so caught."

"But—"

"Just be ready by around twelve midnight. I'll pick you at Fairy Hills. And DO NOT SAY NO; I don't like wasting my time over things that aren't happening."

* * *

It's hard to disagree with someone especially when they're right. That's why Juvia is currently climbing inside Gray's window with Lyon behind her. Thank God he lives on the first floor of the apartment; no ice ladders and other hullabaloo have to be done.

As soon as both of them are inside, Juvia inhales the scent of her beloved: very male and sexy.

"Juvia feels nervous," she murmurs.

"Don't be. Wait, can you see him on his bed sprawled naked?" Lyon whispers.

Juvia squints, her eyes still adjusting in the dark. "Yes, yes, wait, no. Gray-sama isn't here," she whispers back with panic mingling in her voice.

"All right, let's go search for it. He must be staying late at the guild," the ice mage says with confidence in his voice.

"Lyon, let's just leave," Juvia suggests.

Then, before Lyon could say "Oh God no" to Juvia, the door of Gray's room creaks slowly open and both mages could see a shadow that belongs to the Tsundere King himself.

"Shit, let's go let's go let's go," Lyon mutters with alarm in his tone.

"Who's there?" Gray says, as he turns on the light.

His eyes widen at the sight of Juvia fully dressed in her usual fur coat and hat with a butterfly on it and Lyon with his casual smirk plastered on his face, though it looks a bit uneasy tonight. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Gray-sama, Juvia is so—" the water mage starts but Lyon enters.

"Nah, just walking around."

"In this time of the damn night in my room?" Gray asks.

"Well, we kind of decided to drop by here," Lyon answers lazily.

Juvia feels like her world might crumble at the sight of the love of her life, looking angry at her and the other ice mage. And another, she couldn't bear to lie to Gray.

"Gray-sama, Juvia and Lyon are here to see the teru-teru bozu," she inserts quickly.

"Oh, and that, too, Gray," Lyon says.

The raven haired man looks at no one but the azure haired mage for a moment, his eyes staying on her deep blue orbs, drowning himself in the sea of azure. "Juvia, this way," he says. Lyon walks to follow them but Gray adds, "You can leave now. You've got a lot of explaining to do tomorrow, you bastard."

Lyon chuckles. "As if I care. But before you go somewhere, let me write you a note."

The white haired mage grabs a pen from Gray's desk and he tears a piece of paper from one of Gray's journals/notebooks or whatever. He scribbles quickly and hands it to the younger ice mage. "Open this after you talk," he says and he leaves.

Gray laughs nervously and goes out of his room. Juvia considers upon following him but she decides not to. She stands nervously as she rubs her palms together, getting anxious by the fact that Gray is angry. But then he goes back with something white in his hand: a teru-teru bozu.

"Okay, so now that that bastard isn't here anymore, feel free to sit on my bed and just, uh. . . just . . . listen while I talk?" Gray says, getting nervous himself only with the presence of a water mage.

"Juvia must be wrong. That must be Ur's," she says.

He looks at it for a moment, the doll smiling at him and Juvia eyeing him and noting how sexy his bed head looks and how naked he is with only his boxers on. The silence keeps on going forever with both of them, not moving a muscle. The air inside Gray's room is charged with energy and Juvia imagines little hushed voices around them whispering: here it comes here it comes here it comes here it comes.

Gray takes a deep breath, trying to figure out where to start.

"Um, Juvia should just probably leave if Gray-sama doesn't want to talk," she says.

"No, no, just give me a second," he answers. "Okay. This doll was from the top of Phantom's guild roof during our first encounter. Somehow, I found this there when you were resting; sleeping."

"Okay?" Juvia says, her heart fluttering fast.

"I don't know, I just decided after I found this to collect things from very important happenings in my life," he says.

Juvia smiles and Gray likes it; the way she would curl up her lips. "So, what are the others you've collected, Gray-sama?"

He turns silent. Considers lying to the naïve water mage. He thinks of a good alibi. But none enters his head.

"Actually . . . uh . . . of course, I have . . . I—okay. I've never got anything since this."

Juvia gasps in surprise. "But Juvia and Gray-sama met almost a year ago and he never collected anything except that?"

"No," he answers, with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"But you said you keep things from very important happenings in your life," Juvia says.

"Yes . . . I don't . . . I don't know. Maybe it's just . . ."

Juvia tries hard not to jump up and down from so much happiness. "Is Juvia 'very' important to you, Gray-sama?" she asks, with such curiosity.

"To hell with it," he says and he lets his mind go blank and grabs the water mage's face with his hands and kisses her.

Juvia's eyes shoot open in shock and delight at the same time due to what is happening at this moment. The ice mage's lips are ironically hot and also, gentle like a butterfly—her most favorite non-human thing in the world. She kisses him back as she glides her hands on his warm back.

Both of them stop to catch for air to breathe as they look at each other with something magical and mysterious yet beautiful flashing in their eyes.

"This will be our little secret for a while because . . . because . . ."

"Juvia understands, Gray-sama. She's not rushing anything."

"Okay?" he whispers.

"Okay," she says.

Then he remembers the note Lyon told him to read after they're done talking. He fishes it from his pocket and he opens the piece of paper and laughs after knowing the words written there.

"What is it, Gray-sama? Juvia asks.

"This is for guys only," he answers, smiling.

"JUVIA WANTS TO KNOW!"

"Some other time," he says, coolly. "Okay?"

"Okay," she answers and they kiss again, disregarding Lyon's note.

Juvia is happy and is in cloud 9 because her dream finally came true. And so is Gray, too but he couldn't stop laughing at random times upon remembering what Lyon wrote to him:

_REMEMBER: A TERU TERU BOZU CANNOT BE USED SEXUALLY. DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT._

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: **This is just a quick one and probably one of the worst I have written. But come on, Gruvia deserves more love and more fan fics and thank you to the new OVA, I had energy to write. I know this is a piece of shit and horrible; just a little "written-before-sleeping-because-there's-school-to morrow-and-not-edited little thing. But do you like it? I hope so XD THANKS FOR READING AND GAAAAH I THINK THE KISSING PART IS HORRIBLE AS HELL BECAUSE I HAVE NO EXPERIENCE IN THAT MATTER.


End file.
